The Lord of the Fish: The Fellowship of the Scale
by Boromir's Evil Twin
Summary: Total insanitiy, oh look there they go to Mt. Fishstick silly fish
1. Prologue

The Lord Of the Fish: The Fellowship of the Scale  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'nuff said. I just gave the characters a fishy twist. My first fan fiction, sooo it might not be that good.  
  
A/N: Like I said this is my FIRST fan fiction so don't expect too much. This follows the movie more than the book, just to give the thought if it was different, not that it's bad.  
  
Prologue: One Scale  
  
It began with the forging of the great scales; three were given to the Angelfish immortal, wisest and fairest of all fish. Seven to the Guppy lords, great miners and crafters of the deep, and nine; nine were given to the race of Goldfish who above all else desired power. But they were all of them deceived; for another scale was made. In the land of Atlantis, at the heart of Mt. Fishstick, the dark lord Salmon made the one scale to rule them all. And in it he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.  
  
One by one the free lands of Middle Ocean fell to his might. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Goldfish and Angelfish marched for the freedom of Middle Ocean, and on the slopes of Mt. Fishstick they fought for the freedom of Middle Ocean.  
  
Victory was near, but the power of the scale could not be undone. When it seemed that all hope had faded, Indian, son of the king, picked up his father's sword (bubbles). Salmon the enemy of Middle Ocean was defeated. Indian had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of Goldfish are easily swayed, but the scale has ways of slipping away so that one day it may find its master. (Jellyfish spear hits Indian) What should not have been forgotten was lost forever.  
  
Then the scale came to Gorum and it gave him unnatural long life. But the scale slipped from Gorum too. By chance it came to a tadpole: Beefo Bagger of the Slimey Sea.  
  
A/N: Whoa! The slime is crawling up the stairs! Yaugh! Complete insanity @_@, I must sleep.zzzzz. 


	2. Tadpolitin of the Slimey Sea

A/N: More insanity comes it will never fade! Trinity Stop killing my fish. They have lives you know.Ha! Now my Fish of Doom came in the mail. I'm here to help fishies! (rolls up sleeves ultimately falling out of chair)  
Chapter One: Tadpolitin of the Slimey Sea  
  
Ganderfeild is riding through Tadpolitin on his shell. He sees tadpoles putting up large signs and tents for Beefo's party. Young children notice the gray wizard and run to him, yelling: Ganderfeild! Ganderfeild! Ganderfeild! Spontaneously many fireworks blast off the back of the shell. Fruito, a tall tad (we'll call 'em) for his.well.tadfullness, laughs his head off, for one of the older Tads got hit.  
  
"I must go" Fruito said and swam off just to hit some coral.  
  
Ganderfeild went to Beefo's house and knocked on the door with a twig. A voice from inside yells:  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO more visitors even if you're a relative"  
  
He's out of his mind. Ganderfeild thought, I guess he'll need my help. He went up to the door and yelled:  
  
"HELLOOOOO! Will you let very old friends in?!"  
  
A voice from inside answered "NOOOO!"  
  
In a rage Ganderfeild let out a roar of anger. Despite his rage the door stood standing. Then it laughed at him. Ganderfeild cleared his throat and the door fell. Then the house shrieked.  
  
"Wait.Ganderfeild.oh my it's been so long!" Beefo exclaimed, "Oh, did you shave, you look older, sooo how old are you? Ooooo is that a new."  
  
"SHUT UPPPPP!" Ganderfeild roared  
  
"I'll shut up." Beefo said meekly "Lemme go get something to eat."  
  
Ganderfeild went in another room to look at a map, but he hit his head on the roof. The map shows the land of Middle Ocean, and particularly Atlantis. The black land is well known for its evil. The Tads are too joyous to mention it though. They're either communicating with someone or sitting in their Tadholes reading. Tadholes are houses built into coral hills.  
  
The chatting from the other room ceased. Ganderfeild heard a light, "what would you want." "I'll have tea" he replied. Beefo screamed for he did not know that Ganderfeild was in the other room.  
  
Beefo came back and him and Ganderfeild began talking about the scale.  
  
"You must give it to Fruito" Ganderfeild said. "We don't want you to be corrupted"  
  
"No! It's MINE! I found it!" Beefo screeched. "My prrrrecioussssssssss"  
  
"SHUT-UP AND GIVE IT TO FRIUTO!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The party began. All the tads are having a wonderful time. Many bubbleworks frightened and delighted the tads. Beefo went out to do his speech. My dear . I'm leaving now goodbye. (you should know that whole thing) Beefo disappeared because he put the scale on.  
  
Beefo met Ganderfeild waiting in his house. After some persuasion Beefo left the scale. Fruito came and took it. Thus the quest begins.  
  
A/N: Ahh now I can sleep for another millennia. I saved the fish and wrote another ch... ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. 


End file.
